Dragon's Wrath
by NiniStar
Summary: Among Fiore, there is a dark guild that is known and feared beyond all. It's name is Dragon's Wrath. The guild master is a mystery, and little is known about it. In fact, the council only has information on two members. What happens when all the 1st gen. dragon slayers are part of Dragon's Wrath, and Erza is supposed to seduce one of the members?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm Nini~ This idea of mine popped into my head randomly so I don't know how well this will go. I hope you like it though. In this story, the dragon slayers from Fairy Tail will be in a different guild, however, I'll leave Sting and Rogue in Sabertooth cuz I like them there. I'll also add some of my own dragon slayers because hey, why not.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters by the way. But I do own mine~**

* * *

It was a very sunny and bustling day in Magnolia. The townspeople, who were taking advantage of the nice weather, were out and about. Shops selling different things to people, the people strolling around to feel the nice weather, all was good. A certain scarlet-haired mage happened to be walking down the streets, having been successful in a mission and on her way back to her guild. As she walked, she heard a female voice call for her. "Hey! Erza! Wanna go for some cake? My treat!" yelled a blond girl as she ran up to Erza. Erza smiled at the girl and nodded her head, "Sure, Lucy. I'd be happy to." The girl, Lucy, nodded as the two headed into a nearby sweets shop.

Back at the guild known as Fairy Tail, everything seemed as happy as usual. A large, muscular man with white hair yelled about being a man while a smaller girl with short white hair smiled at him as she served people. A raven-haired boy walked around, looking for his clothes while a girl with blue hair swooned over him. People fought, drank and laughed with each other and the day felt peaceful…

Peaceful to all except Makarov Dreyer.

Inside of his office, Makarov was pacing back and fourth after reading the file on his desk. The file read **Top secret: Important Documents**. It was what was inside the file that made Makarov worried.

_Dear Makarov Dreyer,_

_It has come to the council's attention that the dark guild "Dragon's Wrath" is becoming a huge nuisance. Their members are very dangerous and destructive, and they seem to be located somewhere close to Magnolia. The council has tried to stop them but their members are too powerful to be taken down easily. We have devised a plan, however, to get rid of their threat. We would like to ask you to somehow convince the master of Dragon's Wrath to join your guild, and allow the other Dragon slayers there to join as well. If you manage to do so, the council will pay a large reward in return, as well as take away any other debts Fairy Tail has. Thank you for your time._

_The Magic Council  
_

Makarov has heard that guild's name once or twice before, and it was never anything good. The members of Dragon's Wrath have a reputation for destruction, whether it be destroying a beast and taking the forest down with it, or destroying whole towns, Dragon's Wrath was involved. The master himself has never even been seen before, and that's what worried the master the most. How could he recruit a man he's never even seen before? Better yet, what did he even look like? After a while of thinking, he decided to ask Erza about this top secret mission once she returned and sat back down at his desk with a sigh.

* * *

About 10 miles from Magnolia out in the woods stood a large building that closely resembled a castle. It was surrounded by a dense forest and it would be almost invisible to a person traveling through. This place was Dragon's Wrath's headquarters. Not many people stayed inside of this guild, but the ones that were, should never be messed with. At the moment, a man with spiky, pink hair and a white scarf wrapped around his neck was walking towards this castle like building, a blue cat walking at his side. The pair had just returned from a mission and were heading back to rest.

"How much longer Natsu? I'm hungry!" The blue cat said to his companion.

"Not much farther now Happy, then we can eat all the fish we want!" Natsu proclaimed happily.

"But you said not much longer an hour ago…" Happy complained.

"Yeah but look! You can see it now!" Natsu pointed towards the large castle.

Happy squinted his eyes a bit before smiling. "You're right Natsu!"

"Let's get a move on then!" Natsu cheered as him and his partner ran to the castle.

Once the pair made it past the front gate, Natsu kicked the doors open with a large grin, "I'M BACK EVERYBODY!"

"Welcome back Natsu-san," greeted Wendy politely.

"Yo Salamander." Gajeel yelled with a grin.

"Natsu-nii!"A small girl with long blond hair and silver eyes wearing a white dress squealed happily.

"Sup Natsu," A tall girl with short black hair, purple eyes and wore all black exclaimed while she was stuffing her face.

"Hello Natsu," Said a calm boy with spiky red hair and red eyes while wearing glasses and a red and orange outfit.

Natsu greeted them all in the order they addressed him, "Hey Wendy, Gajeel, Stella, Tori, Blazi. Where's the Master?" Natsu looked around and noticed the master was nowhere in sight. "Oh, Master went off on another recruitment mission with Jer," Blazi answered without looking up from the book he was reading. Natsu looked around again, "What about Ray, Death, Kenway, Nia and Natsumi?"

"I think they went on missions, Natsu-nii," Stella said with a smile. "Aww damnit, I wanted to fight Ray again….ah well. Let's eat Happy!" Natsu cheered as Stella giggled and went to get them their food. "You guys are being too loud…" A female voice complained sleepily. "Isabella~" Happy cheered and waved to the other exceed. "Haaaai~" "Hello Happy…" Isabella yawned, going back to sleep. "That cat is always sleeping…" Natsu watched the yellow-furred cat nap peacefully on the bar top. "That's because me and Isa do our training at night, Natsu-nii," Stella said as she brought in their food.

Natsu and Happy rushed over to the bar before stuffing their faces with food. "They do work with the stars…so of course they'd do much of their training overnight," another female voice rang out. Just then, a red and orange cat hopped up onto the bar and pat the sleeping cat. "Oi, hi there Sunny." Natsu acknowledged while still eating. Sunny replied with a nod and continued to pet Isabella, making her squirm.

"Sunny-chan never pets me like that…" A brown cat wearing a black vest moped. "Don't worry Clay, Carla never pets me either…" Happy supported his fellow male cat in the quest for the female's attention. "Why would I pet another cat?" Carla raised an eyebrow at the silly idea of a cat petting another cat. "Sunny-chan pets Isabella all the time," Clay pouted. "Oi, kitties need to calm down…petting all over each other," Tori remarked as she downed her 12th plate of meat. "And you need to calm down on the food before you get too chubby, Tori-chan," Blazi replied with a small smirk, seeing said girl freeze and put her food down, mumbling to herself.

"Natsu-san, do you think you can train me today?" Wendy asked with large, puppy dog eyes. "Sure Wendy, I'd be happy to!" Natsu grinned while Wendy jumped around happily. "Don't be too rough with her Natsu, she's only 14," Carla demanded with a serious look. "I won't be so rough…Jeez," Natsu sighed as he got up and went outside with Wendy.

This was how Dragon's Wrath was daily. If someone were to stay in the guild for a day, they would probably think it was just a normal, legal guild. However, there are always shadows beneath the light.

* * *

_**Far away from the guild**_

A girl walks down a cobblestone street in a black cloak and a small white dragon sleeping on her shoulder. Behind her was a taller male, also wearing a black cloak with and a cat with tan fur and light tiger stripes wearing a red vest and red pants walking next to him. Both had swords strapped to their backs as they walked around in the late night. "What are we looking for again?" The male asked, looking at the smaller female. She remained silent for a few seconds before she stopped in her tracks. "…..I can sense there's a dragon slayer nearby…" The girl looked around. "However…I think it's one already in our guild….that or its not First Gen."

"Ello~ How's it goin' little sssiiiiiis?" yelled a female voice from above. "Would you quiet down? People are sleeping!" Yelled a male voice right after. The girl sighed and looked up. "Nia…I thought I sensed someone nearby." Just then, a girl with long red hair and blue eyes hopped down from the roof of a building, slamming into the ground and causing the ground under her to crack. Not long after, a crimson furred cat with a t-shirt and tiny pants landed on her head.

"Hey Nia, Hibari." The boy in the cloak greeted the two. "Hey Jermaine, hey Alice, Hey Xanxus, and hello sleepy little dragon Mystic," Nia greeted the four. "What are you doing all the way out here?" Alice asked, eyeing her older sister. "Oh, me and Hibari took this really fun job of killing the mayor of this town. When we did, a legal guild tried to stop us from getting away…so I shocked them all til the begged and pleaded for me to stop," Nia licked her lips in a sadistic manner, grinning as she remembered their cries of pain. "I see…good work. So you two are headed back?" Alice asked, looking at the two. "Yup! What about you guys?" Nia tilted her head then grinned. "Are you two going off on a daaate?" Jermaine choked before waving his hands frantically. "N-no! We're coming back from a job is all! T-that's it!" He yelled with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Though if Alice wants…I'll take her on a dream date~" He added, looking at said girl to see she wasn't even paying attention. "She spaced out again," Nia laughed at his failed attempt.

Jermaine huffed then grinned mischievously as he walked up to the spaced out girl. As careful as he could, he slid his hands under her cloak and gave her chest a nice squeeze, making her twitch. He chuckled and fondled her for a few minutes before receiving a knee to the balls, making him fall and curl up. "Ali-chan is so violent…" He sniffled. Alice huffed and turned away, her cheeks pink as she walked off. Nia laughed as she dragged Jermaine along with them and Xanxus just shook his head, following as well.

* * *

**Back in Magnolia**

Erza and Lucy walked into the guild, everyone greeting them as they walked in. Erza was in a pretty good mood from the nice day as she sat down at the bar. "Hello Erza, Master was looking for you," Lisanna greeted her sister's rival. "Master needs me? Where is he?" The scarlet-haired mage asked. "He's in his office," Lisanna answered with a small smile before walking off to serve more people.

Erza got up and walked into Makarov's office. "Master? You needed me?" Makarov sighed as he looked up at his strongest female mage. "I'm sorry to ask this of you my dear…but I need you to seduce someone…"

Erza stood, paralyzed. Did she hear that correctly? Maybe there was something in that cake she ate. "E-excuse me master? I don't believe I heard you right…" Makarov sighed once again and rubbed his forehead, "I said I need you to seduce someone…" Makarov was about as against this as she was, but he had trouble thinking of any other way. "I…I don't get this…" Erza was dumbfounded. She has never showed any interests in men before other than a small crush on Jellal when she was younger, and now she has to seduce someone? Makarov slid her the top secret file and watched as she read it. When she was done, she put the file back down and looked at the master with a confused look. "I get you need them, but why do you need me to seduce someone?" Makarov then slid out a file and laid it down on his desk for her to see. "This guy…Natsu Dragneel…he's one of Dragon's Wrath's most destructive members. He's also said to be extremely gullible…If you can seduce him and get him to fall in love with you, you could get information on the guild master there. I'm sorry to ask this of you my dear…but it's the only way I could think of at the moment." Erza looked at him for a while before nodding her head in agreement. "Alright Master. In order to help the guild, I shall do it."

* * *

**A few hours later, forest, 10 miles away from Magnolia**

Erza sighed in frustration. Why of all people did she have to do this? Lucy was better at seducing men then she was, I mean, look at the clothes she wears! Erza then thought back to what the master said in the office.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ok my dear, listen closely. This Natsu boy likes to fight strong people, and therefore would probably only be interested in a strong woman. He's said to be full of energy and a very childish guy who has destructive habits. I don't think you'll miss him. Pink hair and a white scarf is all you need to look for. He was last seen going towards Oshibana for a mission and should be heading back soon. I need you to wait in east forest and see if you can find him. Do you understand?"_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Pink hair and a white scarf….Salamander…" Erza looked around, trying to spot the guy in question. She, herself, had only heard rumors about Salamander and had never seen him in person before. She had to admit she was quite curious about him. What did this, all feared Salamander look like? Did he have a scary look to him? She wanted to know, and has ever since she heard about him. Yes she did not approve of his criminal ways, but she couldn't help but wonder what he was really like.

Suddenly, she heard voices headed towards her. She looked down, and the first thing she noticed was the pink hair. "Salamander…" she barely whispered. "Yes?" He yelled back up. Erza flinched and looked down, seeing him stare back up at her. "Do you know her Natsu? Oh! Is she your giiirlfriiiiend?~" The small blue cat next to Salamander said, snickering into its paws. "No Happy, and I don't know her. Can I help you with something miss?" Salamander blinked innocently. Erza couldn't help but blush at him as she landed in front of him. He wasn't at all what she expected. He was very muscular, but not too bulky, broad shoulders, a very innocent look to him that made her just want to mark him as hers….wait what? Is _The _Erza Scarlet really thinking about a guy like that?

"Um…miss? Is there a problem?" Natsu looked at the woman with a curious expression. He had to admit…she was really pretty…long scarlet hair, beautiful brown eyes…and the armor made her look cool. He smiled once she seemed to finally sort out her thoughts and look at him. He noticed that she had a slight blush and looked nervous. 'I wonder why..?' Natsu thought. "I…um…well…" She started, fidgeting a bit. She finally took a deep breath and requipped into a black shirt with a matching skirt and hugged his arm, squishing her chest up against him. "I was wondering what a big bad dragon like you was doing walking around alone at night…" Erza almost purred at him. He was silent, and Erza mentally started to panic. 'D-did I do it right? What if he j-just laughs at me…waait…since when do I care?'

Just then, Natsu's cheeks turned pink and he turned away, scratching his cheek with his free hand. "I-I'm just heading back to my guild is all…and I see you know who I am…who might you be?"

Erza mentally smirked. He actually fell for it…he was blushing because of her! Wait…is her heart beating faster suddenly? Bad Erza! Don't forget this is a mission…At least that's what she told herself. Little did she know that what she felt at that moment wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

* * *

_**And that's it for chapter 1! I hope I did well. Anyway, I'll have the next chapter done as soon as possible!**_

**Alice: Hello! I'm Alice!**

**Jermaine: And I'm Jermaine.**

**Both: We're the masters of Dragon's Wrath!**

**Mystic: You guys suck…I barely got any time in this chapter..**

**Alice: Whose fault is that? You were asleep.**

**Mystic: You could have woken me up!**

**Jermaine: But Xanxus said your sleeping face was cute.**

**Mystic: H-he did? *blush***

**Xanxus: Shut up Jermaine!**

**Alice: Next time, Erza meets Dragon's Wrath!**

**Jermaine: Don't miss out-**

**Mystic: Or I'll eat your soul!**

**Xanxus: This isn't Soul Eater.**

**Mystic: Let me dream~**


	2. Erza meets Dragon's Wrath

**It's me again! Hope I didn't leave ya waiting too long, school and such. Well I won't waste time here and get on with the story.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, but I do own mine~**

Chapter 2: Erza Meets Dragon's Wrath!

Could this be a trap? Maybe he really knows who she is and is leading her to an ambush. What if he's just really good at pretending? These were all the thoughts that were running through Erza's head as she walked through the forest with Salamander and his cat partner. Salamander hadn't said a word to her since their first encounter earlier and this made Erza a bit too cautious of her surroundings. She noticed that the cat was whispering something to Salamander and narrowed her eyes. If they thought they could ambush her and survive, they were surely mistaken!

A bush started to rustle and Erza summoned one of her swords behind her back. She should have known it wouldn't be that easy! Just when Erza was about to toss her sword at whatever invaded the bush, a small girl with long blue hair jumped out and tackled Salamander over. "Natsu-san! Fight me!" The girl shouted, hitting Salamander repeatedly. "Not now Wendy…I'm tired…" Salamander groaned. The one now identified as Wendy then got up and puffed her cheeks out, pouting. "But Natsu-san…you promised…" Wendy whined, looking up at him with teary eyes. Salamander huffed and sat up, rubbing Wendy's head. "Maybe next time, I'm a bit tired right now." Salamander then stood up and helped Wendy up, both looking over at Erza who flinched slightly.

"Who is this Natsu-san?" Wendy asked.

'Seriously, has no one from this guild heard of me?' Erza thought to herself.

"She said her name was Erza and she wanted to know about our guild." Salamander replied.

"I see…but master wouldn't like you bringing a strange girl into the guild while she's away." Wendy returned.

Wait…did she say she? "She?" Erza asked. "Oh yeah, I never told ya. Our guild master is a girl, a scary one at that. She's the 3 youngest in the guild." Salamander shrugged as if it was nothing. "I think she's nice…but Natsu-san, it might not be a good idea to give information like that to someone you just met." Wendy lightly scolded. "Yeah yeah, I'm still bringing her to the guild. Wanna head back with us?" Salamander asked Wendy. "Sure!" Wendy replied with a kind smile that made even Erza smile a bit. "Natsuuu, let's go already! I'm hungry.." The blue cat spoke up. "Alright Happy, I'm going." Salamander replied and started walking again.

It wasn't too long of a walk before they all reached a sight that made Erza's jaw drop. Out in the forest, surrounded by a few rocky cliffs, was a large, castle-like building with a flag all the way at the top. On that flag was the symbol for Dragon's Wrath, A dragon curling in on itself. "This is Dragon's Wrath's guild hall?!" Erza yelled in shock. "Yep! Home sweet home!" Natsu said with a smile that made Erza blush a bit. "Well let's get going!" Wendy urged before running off in front of the two with Happy right on her tail. Natsu sighed then smiled, walking behind them both with Erza nearby. "I warn you in advance…our guild isn't really known for having the most…'sane' members." Natsu warned Erza without looking back at her. Erza just nodded slightly as she followed.

* * *

Erza was…to say…completely shocked. Dragon's Wrath was a very feared dark guild with a reputation of complete destruction. So…why are there so little people here? And more importantly….why so many cats?

"I'M BACK EVERYBODY!" Natsu shouted.

"YEAH! WE'RE BACK!" Wendy shouted next.

"AYE SIIR~"Happy cheered.

The few people around the guild welcomed them back with open arms before looking at Erza. "Uhm…" Erza blinked, feeling a bit uneasy from all the stares. "Oh yeah, everyone, This is Erza, she wanted to check out Dragon's Wrath!" Natsu said with a toothy grin. "Erza, This is Stella and Isabella." Natsu started, pointing to the girl and the cat behind the bar. "Hi there, I'm Stella." Stella said with a kind, warm smile. "Nice to meet you Stella." Erza said, returning the smile. Natsu then pointed to the girl arguing with her Exceed. "That's Tori…" Erza sweatdropped a bit at the sight, they looked like they were about to start fist fighting.

Natsu then pointed to the male reading while petting his exceed. "That's Blazicus, but we call him Blazi." Blazi then looked up from his book and gave a small nod before returning to his book. "Hii~ I'm Sunny!" The exceed greeted before going back to purring. Erza smiled at all the people around the guild. Is this what all dark guilds are like? If it is, she really can't tell the difference. "The white cat over there scolding Wendy is Carla, her partner. Last in here is Gajeel and Pantherlily over there talking." "Does everyone in this guild have a cat?" Erza was dumbfounded by all the cats around the place. "Everyone except the master." "Aye! Master has a dragon!" Happy yelled from his spot on the bar. "A dragon?" Erza asked curiously. "Yeah, Master has a dragon partner…a really strong dragon at that. I'd say that dragon could go toe-to-toe with me, Blazi, Tori and Gajeel and still win." Erza's jaw dropped. "And that's not even the worst of it. The master is like 50 times worse." "Aye sir." Erza had never felt so cautious of a person before. If the guild master was really that strong, she would have to be careful.

"Speaking of Master, where is she anyway?" Natsu said, looking around. "She's not back yet Natsu-nii." Stella said, cleaning a glass. "Still? She's been gone almost a week and its getting boring without her here." Natsu pouted. "Awww, Does little Natsu have a crushy on Ali?" Tori teased. "Wha- No! I just want to fight her again! Besides, you can't even glance at her without Jer going into possessive mode." Natsu huffed. "Jer?" Erza asked curiously. "Jer is Ali's second in command, they always go on missions together because he's over protective of her. He has a large crush on her and has liked her ever since he met her back when they were training with their dragons." Stella explained. "I see...that's kinda cute…in a way." Erza mumbled. "I know right!" Stella exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. "Those two are perfect for each other, but Alice is so stubborn and oblivious! That's why I'm trying hard to get those two together!" Stella yelled with such determination, it made everyone sweatdrop.

* * *

Just then, the doors burst open, causing everyone to look at the door. "HEY EVERYBODY!" A loud, female voice boomed. "Nia, ." Another female said with an annoyed tone. "Don't be so stiff lil sis!" Nia replied as she skipped inside with her exceed on her head. Nia then glanced at Erza, blinking before pointing a finger at her. "WHO ARE YOU?!" She yelled, making everyone sweatdrop."U-um…I'm Erza…" Erza mumbled, staring at the finger that was pointed at her. "Oh okay. STELLA GET ME SOME FOOD PLEASE!" Nia yelled as she ran to the bar.

"Erza? As in Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail?" A male voice asked. Erza flinched, looking at said male. The first thing she noticed was the blond hair and deep blue eyes, then she looked at the hooded figure next to him, her gaze instantly going to the small black and white dragon on her shoulder. "A dragon…you must be the guild master." Erza asked. The girl sighed and pulled her hood off, long, silver hair flowing down while her eyes glowed red before turning blue. "I am Alice Kukane. Master of Dragon's Wrath. Nice to meet you Titania Erza." Alice said in a monotone voice, making Erza sweatdrop.

"Don't mind her, she's just tired right now. We did walk back from about 2 regions over." The male said with a kind smile. "You must be the 'Jer' I heard about." Erza said, making said boy nod. "Name's Jermaine Holliday, but Jer is fine too." Alice growled lowly before walking past them both and over to the bar. "Is she always like that?" Erza asked curiously. "Nah, she hasn't eaten or slept in days…she's just tired. Anyway, what brings a fairy into the dragon's den?" Jermaine crossed his arms over his chest, looking at her. "I-I came here with Natsu…I promise I'm not here to cause trouble…I was curious about the place…and Natsu was so kind to me…" Erza explained. Jermaine's serious look quickly turned into a mischevious grin. "Ohhhh So Natsu's tryin' to get some. I see~" Jermaine teased, causing Natsu to spit out the beer he was drinking. "I-I AM NOT!" He yelled defiantly while Stella giggled. "Natsu-nii is finally falling in love!~ I will make this work!" Stella said with determination, making Erza and Natsu sweatdrop. "So…is this the whole guild?" Erza asked, turning to Jermaine again. "Not really….when I look around…Ray, Death, Kenway and Sumi are gone…" Jermaine mused out loud. "Don't forget Titania, Dark, Pride and Jermy." Xanxus reminded Jermaine as he walked up to the bar. "Oh yeah. I couldn't forget them…the female devil cats and the shy kitten." Jermaine chuckled as he walked over to the bar, followed by Erza.

* * *

Jermaine started at Alice dreamily as she ate her food, not even casting a glance in his direction. "Determined boy…" Erza mused and Stella nodded in agreement. "He tries so hard to catch her eye, but the only time she does anything is if he does something…bad..." Stella sweatdropped. "Bad?" Erza questioned. "Just watch…" Right at that moment, Jermaine got up from his seat and towered over Alice, she again, didn't even look up. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. She stiffened slightly and finally glanced over at him. "Yes?" she asked. "Nothing, I just got tired of being ignored. I won't be your pillow if you won't even acknowledge me." Jermaine then kissed her cheek and bit down on the shell of her ear. Alice blushed slightly and squirmed a bit in his grip. "S-stop it…leave my ear alone…" she complained before a moan escaped her mouth. He licked, nipped and suckled on the shell of her ear, not giving her room to complain.

Erza sweatdropped at the exchange, wondering how the two could not be dating with all the biting and licking going on between them. For a second, she thought, 'I wonder if licking and biting at each other really does feel good?' "Dragon slayers mark their mates that way." Stella said, as if reading her mind. "Dragons like to use their teeth and tongues, therefore dragon slayers do as well. Jermaine wants to make sure others know to stay away from Alice." Stella giggled. "And she allows it?" Erza asked. "She doesn't have a choice…her ears and neck are sensitive, so she turns to putty when he bites or licks there."

"J-jer…ah…stop…ngh…it~" Alice moaned as Jermaine made his way down to her neck, giving it a soft bite before she squealed. "Jermaine, not in front of the kids." Blazi said, looking up from his book with a small glare. "Fine…time for someone to get a bath and get to bed." Jermaine cooed as the once serious Alice now had the look of a pouting child. "I don't wanna." Alice pouted, glaring up at him. "Aww c'mon, you like taking bubble baths." Jermaine urged her but she only turned away. "I said I dun't wanna!" She argued back. Erza sweatdropped again. Was this really the same girl she met earlier? "How about this, if you be a good girl and take your bath, I'll let you have a piece of the death by chocolate cake I made. Deal?" Jermaine asked. Hearing this, Alice perked up and stared at him with stars in her eyes, drooling. "Really?" she asked with child-like excitement. Jermaine nodded, "Only if you can get upstairs and into the bath within 10 minutes." With that, Alice dashed over to the stairs before stopping and looking at Erza. "Welcome to Dragon's Wrath, make yourself at home Miss Scarlet." Alice said with a kind smile before running upstairs and tripping over a step, falling on her face. She quickly got back up and went back to running. Jermaine chuckled, watching her leave. "That girl…she always brightens my day." He said to himself before following her upstairs.

* * *

Natsu walked over to the bar and sat next to Erza, smiling, "So, what do ya think of Dragon's Wrath?" "In all honestly…I love it! It's a bit hectic and the members have their quirks…but this place feels like a home away from home…like I can just relax and be the me I can never show to others." Erza returned his smile genuinely. She wasn't lying either, the place was amazing and everyone was so nice. She knew she was on a mission, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun and relax for once while doing so. Erza spent the rest of the night talking to everyone about different things and laughing the night away. She had stayed especially close to Natsu during the night and at one point, they were even holding hands under the bar. Natsu had slowly eased her hand into his while they were talking and she never wanted to pull away. Despite his destructive nature, Natsu was actually quite the gentleman and very sweet. She felt her heart beat quicken when he slowly slid her hand into his and never let go, loving the warm feeling. After a while, everyone decided to head to bed. Natsu gave Erza her own bedroom right next to his and said she was free to stay there when ever. The room was large with not much furniture, there was a large, soft bed, A nightstand with a dragon lamp on it, a desk and laptop, an A/C and a heater, and a nice fuzzy purple rug on the floor. Erza smiled and laid down on the bed, the softness of the bed and pillows making her fall asleep quickly. She knew, at that moment, that she'd be coming here a lot more frequently.

* * *

**Alice: Well that's it for this chapter**

**Jermaine: You were so adorable *Pets Alice***

**Alice: *Purrs but glares* I don't do cute!**

**Jermaine: Don't deny it *kisses her cheek***

**Alice: *Blushes a bit***

**Erza: I really like it here**

**Natsu: Its nice ain't it?**

**Jermaine: You're being awfully nice to her aren't you?**

**Natsu: I just felt like being nice is all. *blushes slightly***

**Alice: Next time, Solid Script enters the Dragon's Den? The rise of an Iron Dragon's love~**

**Gajeel: Wait what?**

**Alice: Nothing~**

**Mystic: Hehehehehe~**


	3. Character List

**Ninistar here~ Sorry for the late update, chapter 3 is in progress! Now...to help with some things about the story, I made up a character list to help with any character questions! These are all of my made up characters, hope you like them.**

Character list

* * *

**Name: Alice **

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Dragon: Vixdalia**

**Powers: Chaos Dragon Slayer Magic**

**Partner: Mystic (Female Dragon)**

**Desc: **Alice is the guild master of Dragon's Wrath and the second youngest in the guild. She has long silver hair that goes down to her butt and innocent blue eyes that make her seem childish at times. Alice tends to wear black and red clothing, as well as a black pendent given to her by her dragon and has trouble talking to people she doesn't really know well. She also tends to switch in between being a serious person to being a childish person and can change between those two personalities like the flip of a switch. She has known Jermaine since back when she was being trained by her dragon and because of this, she holds feelings for the boy, but never lets it show.

* * *

**Name: Jermaine**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Dragon: Zexion**

**Powers: Nature Dragon Slayer Magic**

**Partner: Xanxus(Male)**

**Desc: **Jermaine is a nice, playful young man that could make any woman swoon. He was raised in the same forest as Alice so they were both playing with each other often as children. Jermaine himself matches Alice's blue eyes, yet has blond hair that's usually kept messy. He also wears a red button up shirt with all the buttons undone to leave his abs visible and long blue jeans. Like Alice, he wears a pendent around his neck that was given to him by his dragon, his being blue. He has a large crush on Alice and will ignore any other girl that tries to flirt with him. Alice, on the other hand, usually threatens them when he's not looking.

* * *

**Name: Stella**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Dragon: Starlos**

**Powers: Star Dragon Slayer**

**Partner: Isabella(Female)**

**Desc: **Stella is a very quiet and polite girl that tends to help around the guild hall more than fight. However, when she does fight, she becomes very deadly and serious. Stella has long blond hair, silver eyes and is shorter than a 17 year old should be. However, she had quite the chest to prove her age. Stella likes to wear white because her dragon used to always pick out white clothing for her when she was little. She was found by Alice not long after her dragon disappeared. At first, Stella really didn't trust Alice because she didn't seem….sane. After Alice saved her from a group of bandits, however, Stella became clingy to Alice and sees everyone in her guild as her brothers and sisters.

* * *

**Name: Tori**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Female**

**Dragon: Halios**

**Powers: Earth Dragon Slayer Magic**

**Partner: Clay(Male)**

**Desc: **Tori is a tall girl with short black hair, purple eyes and usually wears all black. Just like Stella, Tori was also found by Alice not long after her dragon disappeared. Tori used to be a very shy and quiet girl who thought she was all alone in the world. After Alice found her and took her in, Tori's personality did a complete 360. She became a loud, fight loving, rowdy girl that could eat more than Natsu. Tori often goes out on missions with Blazi, but because of her crush on him, she sometimes has trouble focusing during missions.

* * *

**Name: Blazi**

**Age: 19**

**Gender: Male**

**Dragon: Maxion**

**Powers: Sun Dragon slayer magic**

**Partner: Sunny(Female)**

**Desc: **Blazi is a calm boy with spiky red hair and red eyes who is usually wearing glasses and a red and orange outfit. Blazi was also a friend of Alice when she was little and holds a small crush on her. However, he doesn't show it much around her and simply follows her orders without question. He has fought with Jermaine several times for her heart but always gets defeated, which is why Jermaine is second in command. He also holds feelings towards Tori because she's always there for him when he needs someone.

* * *

**Name: Ray**

**Age: 19**

**Gender: Male**

**Dragon: Lucifer**

**Powers: Hell dragon slayer magic**

**Partner: Titania (Female)**

**Desc: **Ray is an older cousin of Jermaine's and a very serious person. He's very close to Titania, even though she's a cat, and they do everything together. From fighting to eating and sleeping, they're always together. Ray has crimson hair that stops around the top of his neck and black eyes. He's muscular, but not too muscular, and he has a love for sweets just like Titania. If he's not hanging around the guild, he's usually gone on a mission somewhere with his beloved partner.

* * *

**Name: Death**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Male**

**Dragon: Acnologia**

**Powers: Apocalypse dragon slayer magic**

**Partner: Darkness (Female) **

**Desc: **Death is another cousin of Jermaine's and a close friend of Alice's. Alice found him training by himself near a waterfall and challenged him to a fight. After a long and fierce battle, Alice came out victorious and Death acknowled her skills, so he ended up joining her guild. Death doesn't really show any emotions to anyone other than Dark, mostly because she's always making him smile and loves video games as much as he does. Just like Ray and Titania, Death and Dark are always together.

* * *

**Name: Kenway**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Dragon: Yamato**

**Powers: Ice Dragon slayer magic**

**Partner: Pride(Female)**

**Desc: **Kenway is a very shy and cheery boy that can always lighten up the mood of the people in the guild. His partner, Pride, has a crush on him and does anything she can for him…including things he might not want. They always head off on missions together and never come back with a failure because the two of them make a perfect team. Kenway hates to be alone so when Alice found him, he instantly followed her without question. He's very helpful to everyone and loves to make people smile.

* * *

**Name: Nia**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Dragon: Icabus**

**Powers: Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic**

**Partner: Hibari (Male)**

**Desc: **Nia is the middle sister of the triplets (Alice, Nia, Natsumi). Nia tends to be very rowdy and spontaneous at times. She looks exactly like her sisters, so to make sure they are told apart, Nia dyed her hair red and cut it to mid-back length. She has a severe OCD problem and hates to see things messy and unkempt. She always makes sure Hibari looks perfect and loves her partner more than herself. Hibari also loves Nia and finds her OCD adorable, which is why he usually messes his fur up in some 'accidental' way.

* * *

**Name: Natsumi**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Dragon: Elisis**

**Powers: Ruby dragon slayer magic**

**Partner: Jermy (Male)**

**Desc: **Natsumi is the oldest of the triplets, as well as the tallest. She usually keeps a calm demeanor and rarely shows any kind of emotions. Her partner is very trusted and beloved by her, as well as her supplier of her favorite sweet in the world. Natsumi has a large weakness for caramel, and often has Jermy restocking her supply just in case she loses her cool. To be able to tell her apart from her sisters, Natsumi dyed her hair blue and usually keeps it in a large braid.

* * *

**And that's that! New chapter will be up soon so don't worry and thanks for the support!**


	4. Levy meets Dragon's Wrath!

**Hey everyone! I'm reeeeaallly sorry about being late with the new chapter. What happened was…my computer had some type of virus and it had to be reimaged…I lost everything on my laptop. Sad face. But I'm back to work on it!**

**Now lets start the new chapter ey? Levy meets Dragon's Wrath!**

**Chapter 3: Levy meets Dragon's Wrath**

Levy was….in a word…shocked. Confused…a bit scared….but mostly shocked. Why you may ask? Well at this moment, she was sitting in the middle of a dark guild, petting a black cat while sitting next to Black Steel Gajeel from the dark guild Dragon's Wrath, said dragon slayer telling her a story about a time he took down an army of Mountain Vulcans all by himself.

Now you may be wondering…how in the world did Levy end up here? It all started a few hours ago…

_Magnolia, Fairy Hills_

Levy was terrified. Absolutely terrified. Lucy and Gray had noticed that Erza was not only barely going out on missions anymore, but was also acting strangely.

When she looked at the S-class board, the jobs on it seemed to bore her. She didn't stay in the guild for very long. Her appearance was changing as well.

Instead of her usual armor, Erza was wearing a black blouse with a v-neck cut so that her cleavage showed and a short black skirt that barely went mid-thigh. In addition, she wore her hair up in a ponytail by a black ribbon and long black combat boots.

The guild was in awe seeing Erza dressed so differently. It was….an unusual accurance.

Because of this strange behavior, and the fact that Levy was Lucy's best friend, Levy was begged to the point of insanity to ask Erza what she was up to.

Levy shook violently as she knocked on Erza's bedroom door.

It was quiet…too quiet…

Levy assumed that Erza might have left when no one noticed and was about to leave before the door opened, revealing a slightly flustered Erza.

"Ah…Levy….what brings you here?" Erza asked, biting her lip ever so slightly.

"Um…I came to check up on you…you've been acting kind of strange lately…are you alright?" Levy asked with concern.

"Y- ah! Yep! I-I'm fi-ii-ine…perfect.." Erza mumbled over her own words.

"Is there someone else in there?" Levy asked, noticing Erza shift nervously.

"Nope! Just me, and I'd love to talk but I have something to attend to so bye!"

Before Levy could say another word, the door was slammed in her face. Levy raised an eye suspiciously at this and put her ear up to the door, listening in.

"You idiot! You almost got me in trouble!"

A male voice chuckled, "I couldn't help it, with a skirt that short and the way you were bent over, I'd have to be gay or stupid not to touch."

Levy blinked. She pulled her ear off of the door and blinked again. Maybe she didn't hear that right? Erza? Bringing a guy into Fairy Hills? This is a joke right?

After heading back to her room and laying down, Levy decided that she would follow Erza tomorrow to see what she was up to.

**Next day~**

Levy sat at a table, sipping on some juice and making it look as though she was deep into the book in front of her. Right on cue, Erza walked into the guild and looked around a bit, she looked at the S-class board with a bored look and then walked back out of the guild.

Levy waited a few seconds before getting up and following her as quietly as possible, trying her best to not be noticed.

As Levy followed Erza, she noticed that Erza was headed deep into the forest near Magnolia and stealthily followed her through. After a little while, Erza finally stopped in the middle of a forest clearing. Levy blinked and watched from behind a tree.

"I'm here!" Erza yelled out. After a few minutes of silence, Levy began to believe Erza had lost a few screws, and was about to head home before she heard the same male voice from yesterday call out.

"Ah, Erza darling. Glad you could make it."

Levy looked up to a head of pink hair and a white scarf tied around the man's neck. It only took her seconds to realize who it was. "Salamander…"

"Of course I made it, I promised, didn't I?" Erza replied and smiled when Salamander wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. "Indeed you did, my scarlet angel." Erza blushed at the nickname and Natsu smiled, leaning down and claiming her mouth with his own in a deep, passionate kiss.

Levy's eyes almost bulged out of her head. Erza was kissing Salamander. ERZA. WAS KISSING. SALAMANDER. She felt like she had been knocked out and was in some type of dream world.

Levy had seen enough, and was about to head back before a pair of large, muscular arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her in place. "And who might you be?" A deep, rough voice whispered into her ear, making her tense up. "U-Um.." Levy tried to say something, but she was to terrified to speak…yet excited for some reason.

"Hey! Salamander!" The rough voice called out, making the pair break their kiss and look in his direction. "I found a cute little spy…" Gajeel yelled out to them before nipping Levy's ear, making her squeak.

"Levy?!" Erza called out, leaving Salamander's side and running up to her. "E-erza…" Levy almost squeaked out. "Hm…this is what you get for being nosey and following me." Erza said with a bit of a crooked smile, making Levy's eyes widen. "Erza?!"

"You like her, don't you Gajeel?" Erza asked the large man keeping Levy trapped in his arms. Gajeel gave her a sly grin and nodded. "She may be little, but she's a cute one…"

"In that case, why don't you make her your little pet? I'm sure she'd last longer, she's not as fragile as she looks." Erza suggested.

Gajeel's grin widened at this and he moved down and bit Levy's neck, Levy struggling to suppress a moan. "Sounds good to me, I'll have to find her a new outfit though…this one is nice…but we can do better."

Gajeel then snapped a black, spiked collar around Levy's neck and picked her up, carrying her off. "You're mine now…and I don't like to share…remember that."

_**Back to now**_

And that is how she ended up in the situation she's in now. In all honesty though, its not as bad as she thought it would be. Gajeel was actually a gentleman towards her and very sweet, though he kept his word about changing her clothes.

She was now wearing a black and red dress that stopped mid-thigh and a black headband, as well as red sandals.

She also met Pantherlily, Gajeel's exceed partner, and fell in love with petting him so quickly, that now she did it without even noticing.

Some of the members were a little bizzare, but everyone in the guild was friendly at least.

She had a feeling…that she was going to actually like this place.

**That's it for chapter 3! Sorry if its short! I'll try and make chapter 4 longer.**

Jermaine: Welcome to the guild Levy!

Alice: Yes…welcome…

Jermaine: *Pets Alice, making her pur*

Levy: Um..thanks..

Gajeel: Geehee, You're my new little toy…

Levy: E-Erza! Aren't you going to say something! Its indecent!

Erza: *is busy making out with Natsu*

Natsu: *Gropes her butt*

Levy: What happened to the Erza I know…

Alice: Next time! Jermaine and Alice, love or rejection?

Jermaine: Love obviously, you can't keep your hands off me.

Mystic: Isn't that the other way around, Jer-sama?

Jermaine: *Sits in a corner, Alice patting his head comfortingly*


	5. Alice and Jermaine's side story

**Nini here again with a new chapter! Before we start, I have 2 things to say…**

**This is a little side story about Alice and Jermaine, may include lemons so please, if You don't wanna read the lemon part, skip over it.**

**Next chapter will be another little side story about how Erza's personality changed.**

**Anyway, hope ya enjoy~**

* * *

There she sat, the strong, powerful master of the dark guild that brought fear into those who heard the name. The fearless leader was at the moment sitting in a bathtub filled with bubbles while a blushing boy is trying to keep her from moving so he can wash her.

Alice Kukane was a great mystery, Jermaine honestly couldn't tell if she was childish, serious, or just plain nuts. He still loved her, however, she was the only girl for him and he was the only guy that was to be with her…that is when she stopped ignoring him.

She was currently splashing around in the water and giggling like a child.

"Please stop splashing will ya? I can't clean you up if you get all the water on me."

"But I'm booored…" Alice complained, puffing her cheeks up and pouting.

"Ok then…how about I ask you some questions?" Jermaine encouraged her.

Alice sat there for a moment, tapping her chin before nodding. Jermaine gulped slightly, determination settling in his mind.

"How do you feel about me?" He asked, a bit scared to hear her answer.

Alice went quiet, looking up at the ceiling as if thinking. Jermaine watched her quietly, trying not to break her focus. After a few minutes, Alice looked back down and sighed before facing him. "I guess I'm in love with you."

Jermaine blinked, then blinked a second time, then a third. Did he hear that right? "Excuse me?" he asked with a confused look. "I said I guess I'm in love with you."

"Aha…that's what I thought you said." At that moment, Jermaine bopped her on the head.

Alice whined and rubbed her head, looking up at him a bit teary eyed. "What was that for?"

"For being so stupid and so cute at the same time," He responded before kissing her on the cheek.

Alice blushed and looked away. "Yeah yeah, next question already…"

"Alright, why do you always ignore my confessions if you're in love with me?"

"Big sissy said to ignore your confessions because a man should be able to take action other than repeatedly tell a woman the same sweet words."

Jermaine face palmed at that. Of couse Natsumi had something to do with this.

* * *

What does this Natsumi have to do with anything? Let me, the brilliant author tell you.

"Brilliant?" Alice looked up. "Really?"

Fine fine, just let me tell them so they aren't confused. Also, you're not supposed to hear me.

"Well you aren't necessarily being quiet." Alice replied.

Whatever. Now, about Natsumi. Natsumi was always a very serious person, as well as over-protective of her sisters. Jermaine has tried repeatedly in their childhood to tell Alice how he felt, but Natsumi always got in the way somehow. It's not like she didn't like him, she saw Jermaine like a little brother in a way. She just didn't want anyone touching her still pure baby sister.

"Back to the story now, lazy." Alice said, still looking up.

Yeah yeah, I got it.

* * *

Jermaine sighed before turning Alice's head to look him in the eye. "Don't listen to what Natsumi says, Ali. If you want to love me, you shouldn't let what she says get in your way. She doesn't control you, you control yourself."

Alice blushed, staring into his eyes and nodding a bit.

After a few seconds of staring at each other, Alice stood up and wrapped up in a towel, yawning. "I'm tired, are you coming or not?"

With that, Jermaine scooped the female into his arms and carried her off to her bedroom. He set her down in the room and watched as her towel dropped, revealing the one thing he absolutely adored about her….her ass.

Most guys usually loved girls because of their bodies and only took advantage of them…Jermaine was completely different.

Jermaine was absolutely loyal to Alice and Alice alone. He loved her addiction to chocolate and her multiple personalities, but he reeeeaallly loved her ass.

Not that he has an ass fetish or anything…Noooooo…

Alice slowly slid on a black lacy thong , as well as a matching bra, before looking back at him with a slight blush. "What?" She asked with a slightly curious look.

"Nothing, just admiring your perfect ass as usual." Jermaine smoothly cooed.

"Well admire something else ya perv." And with that, Alice went back to putting on her pj's. "Oh, and while you're standing around here staring at my butt, you promised me chocolate cake for taking a bath."

Jermaine sighs and nods, walking out to get her cake.

But of course he didn't forget to give Alice's ass a nice smack before quickly fleeing the scene.

Alice huffed, sliding on a long shirt and leaving her pants who knows where. "That boy…I swear.."

"YOU LOVE IT!" Jermaine yelled from downstairs.

"WHATEVER!" She yelled back, but couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips.

She went over and layed on her bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about what Jermaine had said earlier. He was right, in a way….She shouldn't let her sister control her love life.

Not long after, Jermaine walked in with a slice of double chocolate cake that made Alice sit up instantly.

"How about I feed it to you?" He offered.

"Fine…just hurry up." She responded.

"Close your eyes~" he cooed.

Rolling her eyes, she did as she was told and opened her mouth. Jermaine took some cake off with a fork and put it into her mouth, watching her melt with the taste.

He fed her a few more fork-fulls before a mischievous idea popped into his head. Alice opened her mouth, awaiting another forkful of cake, but instead felt something warm and kind of slimy enter her mouth. She slowly opened her eyes before they widened, seeing Jermaine's lips against her own. She was going to pull away but stiffened up when she felt a pair of hands squeeze at her ass.

She didn't have enough time to stop the low moan from escaping her mouth and moving into his, and she could feel him smirking against her lips.

He pushed her back onto her bed and continued to squeeze and fondle her ass, while Alice herself was letting out louder, more longing moans. Guess she had a thing for having her ass touched like that.

Jermaine chuckled and pulled away, looking down into his master's lust filled eyes. "Want me to keep going?" He all but purred towards her.

All she could do was nod before she felt her shirt and bra being ripped off of her. She moaned loudly, feeling his mouth over her now exposed nipple, sucking and nibbling on it like a baby breast-feeding from its mother.

After a few minutes, he switched over to the neglected nipple, suckling and licking at it.

Alice moaned loudly, suddenly thankful for the soundproof walls.

Jermaine sat up and looked down at her once again, feeling his cock twitch at her half naked body. "Alice…" he said deeply, making her shudder. "I really love you, like…a lot.."

"I love you too."

He stared down at her as if she said the most impossible thing on earth.

"And…just for tonight…I'll let you have your w-" she didn't even finish before feeling something long and hard penetrate her.

She weakly looked up, seeing his cock planted deep inside of her and her pants and thong ripped to pieces.

He must have taken them off while she was talking.

She whimpered a bit when he thrusted into her a tiny bit, still feeling the pain of having her virginity stolen.

He gently caressed her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb, shushing her. "Tell me when it doesn't hurt," he whispered softly.

It wasn't long before the pain she felt earlier had disappeared and was replaced with a new feeling. "Jermaine….do it…" she panted.

He wasted no time to start thrusting into her again and hearing her moans grow in volume. He had a hard time holding back for so long, she felt really good.

"Jermaine~ Ha…hah…Harder…please~" Alice moaned, a blush spreading across her cheeks. He happily complied, thrusting harder and deeper into her cunt. "Alice…you feel so…fucking good…" He groaned to her, watching her blush rise with satisfaction.

She moaned his name at least once every ten seconds, feeling more and more pressure build up inside herself.

"J-Jer-bear…I think…I'm gonna…cum…" She whined at him, yelping when she felt him pick up the pace.

"Then cum, Alice…I want to feel it…" He groaned, feeling her inner walls tighten up around his shaft before coating it in her juices, as well as his balls. He grunted and thrusted in a few more times before shooting his hot, sticky seed straight into her womb, falling to the side of his new lover and pulling her close.

"So…does this mean we're going out now?" Jermaine asked with hope-filled eyes.

Alice turned away and huffed. "You think I'd have let you done that if we weren't?"

Jermaine grinned happily and snuggled his new girlfriend, despite her protests.

He really did love that girl.

* * *

_**The next day~**_

Alice walked down to the guild hall, everything being loud and rowdy even though it was about 6 in the morning. She was a bit upset by the fact that when she had woken up, Jermaine was already gone. She pouted a bit and shook her head before looking over at the sound of someone calling to her.

"Good Morning Ali-sama," greeted Stella who was petting her sleeping partner.

"Good morning Stella, Isabella." Alice greeted back with a warm smile.

Stella then fidgeted a bit before looking up at her guild master. "Ali-sama…Mystic ran off on her own this morning…I'm a bit concerned…she never leaves the guild without you."

Alice froze up hearing this. Mystic was still a baby dragon and even though she was powerful, she was still prone to being eaten by something bigger than her or worse. Alice got up, thanking Stella before quickly dashing out of the guild with not another word.

Alice quickly ran through the forest, looking around. "Mystic? Mystic! Where are you?!" She yelled, worried about her partner.

However, she didn't expect to suddenly run into someone and knock them both over.

"Whoa!" Alice yelled in surprise before falling onto something's chest.

Strange…it almost felt….famillar…

"Well if you wanted me that badly, I would of gave myself to you last night ya know."

Alice sighed softly and sat up, looking into the eyes of her second in command.

"Jermaine…what are you doing out here?" She asked with half annoyance, half curiousity.

"Xanxus went missing sometime early this morning, I've been looking for him." Jermaine asked, sitting up.

"Mystic also went missing…I dunno where she is…" Alice sighed.

"What if they…" Jermaine started before Alice's aura flared up from catching on to what he was thinking.

"R-relax Ali! Xanxus wouldn't do something like that, he loves Mystic, he wouldn't take advantage of her or anything." Jermaine tried to calm down his love, said girl calming down with an understanding look.

"Right…Sorry. Its just that…Mystic is like my child ya'kno?"

"Yes I know…lets go look for both of them together, okay?"

Alice nodded and got up, offering her hand to him which he accepted and pulled himself up.

What made him the happiest, however, was the fact that after he was standing up again, Alice didn't let go of his hand.

The two walked through the forest, hand in hand, looking around for their partners. It wasn't until about a half hour walk did Alice hear yells for help.

"That sounds like Xanxus…" Alice muttered before running in the direction of the sound, Jermaine following closely.

When they got there, the sight they saw almost made the two burst into laughter.

There was Xanxus, stuck in a tree, with Mystic circling around him playfully. "Mystic can hewp!" Mystic chirped at him, offering to help him down. Xanxus just shook his head quickly, clinging to the tree. "Evil dragon put me up here in the first place.."

"Sorry to interrupt your little playdate Xanxus, but we have to get back to the guild," Jermaine yelled up.

"Get me down then you asshole!" Xanxus yelled back.

Jermaine sighed and hopped into the tree while Mystic flew into Alice's arms, cuddling.

In the end, the four walked back to the guild together, the sun high in the sky, and Jermaine and Alice hand-in-hand.

* * *

**So sorry it took so long to finish this…Life gets in the way ya know?**

**Alice: You just got lazy.**

**Jermaine: Shame on you.**

**Whatever…**

**Mystic: Next time: Erza's changed?**

**Natsu: Well I am part of a dark guild for a reason.**

**Erza: Of course you are sweetie.**

**Natsu: I really love this girl…**

**Alice: Save it for the next chapter.**


	6. Erza's personality Change?

**Hello again everyone! Got my newest chapter done earlier than usual as an apology for always posting so late.**

**This chapter is about Erza's personality change, and I hope you enjoy it! And for those who like that NaZa smut, I promise you it will come, so work with me here!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, but I own everything else…..mwahahahahaha!**

_About 2 weeks ago_

Erza had been hanging around Dragon's Wrath for about two months now. She had been training with Salamander to keep her strength up, Stella taught her how to make her own strawberry cheesecake (which she devoured not long after) and she got along great with the guild's master.

As of now, Erza was laughing at a joke Salamander told her with one of the most genuine smiles she had ever given anyone.

"You know Erza, Its been nice having you around here." Salamander said with his own smile.

"It's been great to be here…being an S class mage can be really stressful sometimes…and I've been having so much fun here…Its so relaxing…" Erza sighed softly, looking around.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Titania, but don't forget we're technically enemies." Alice walked downstairs with her trusted partner Mystic resting on her shoulder.

"With how well all of you are treating me, its very hard to see any of you as enemies…" Erza sighed to herself, thinking about her mission.

"But don't you have a mission to finish, Ms. Scarlet? Don't you have to seduce Natsu?"

At this, Erza's eyes widened.

"H-how did you-"

"Know that you were supposed to be doing this? I have eyes and ears everywhere, so nothing really gets past me." Alice yawned as though it was nothing while Erza just stared in shock.

"Well? Gonna seduce me? I'm waiting," Natsu teased, poking her sides.

"I-I…Um…well…" Erza stuttered, trying to come up with an answer.

"Let's not do that here Natsu, Stella and Wendy are present," Alice spoke in a monotone like voice, walking upstairs with Natsu following.

Natsu then looked back at Erza, tilting his head a bit. "You coming?"

Erza blinked before slowly following them upstairs, biting her lip slightly as she thought about the situation.

'_I don't get it…how did she know about the mission? What eyes and ears could she possibly have inside of Fairy Tail…?'_

"Hellloooooo~ Earth to Erzaaaaa~" squealed a childish voice that broke Erza out of her thoughts.

"Go on in, Natsu's waiting for yoooou~" Alice giggled and twirled, skipping down the hallway and around the corner in a glee-filled manner.

"She's such a mystery.." Erza mumbled to herself as she entered the room, spotting Natsu sitting on the bed.

"Erza." Natsu said in a serious tone that made Erza shudder for some reason. The door closed and locked, preventing Erza from running back out. Natsu got up and walked over to her, taking her hands into his before staring into her eyes.

"You've already stolen my heart."

Erza blinked, looking dumbfounded. "Wha…?"

"I said you've already stolen my heart," Natsu restated. "You're strong, confident, fierce, terrifying, hot, sweet, adorable, you're everything I've ever really wanted in a woman…" Natsu confessed, leaving Erza shocked.

"I want you to be my mate. I want to mark you so no one else can have you…I want you to be mine."

"Natsu…" Erza stated, having not expecting to hear such a thing.

"But…I need your consent for this first…once you become my mate, our powers will fuze and there's no turning back. We'll be stuck together forever…" Natsu stared into Erza's eyes, hoping she could see the sincerity in his words.

Finally, after thinking it over, Erza nodded in approval, making Natsu grin a devilish grin that made Erza shudder.

Natsu pulled her down onto the bed, having her sit next to him while he continued to stare into her eyes. "You sure about this?" Natsu asked once more, not wanting her to regret it.

"I'm sure Natsu…You've made me happier than any other man that has been in my life." Erza stated with confidence.

With a final nod, Natsu bent down and gave her neck a gentle kiss, making Erza shudder once more. After a few gentle kisses to her neck, Natsu muttered, "Brace yourself," and sunk his fang-like teeth into her neck, making Erza yelp in surprise.

Erza felt an incredible pain inside of her, like two types of magic were at war with each other inside of her body. It hurt…but at the same time….it felt good. There was a rush of pain and pleasure coursing through her body, and Erza couldn't help but moan at the feeling. She felt as though her mind had been opened, and she was starting to see the world in a different way.

A black energy surrounded her body, wrapping around her and taking hold. Natsu pulled his fangs out and watched as the dark energy surrounded his new mate, changing her look.

When the black energy faded, Erza was wearing a tight, black leather jacket that stopped mid-stomach with a white t-shirt under it, a black skirt that was almost see-through, hair up into a wild ponytail, and black combat boots on.

She slowly opened her eyes, looking over at Natsu who was practically drooling over her new appearance and winked at him. She gently placed a hand on her new mate's cheek and pulled him closer, pressing her lips against his in a slow, yet passionate kiss.

Natsu, on the other hand, was on the verge of passing out from an overload of stimulation. He knew that her form would change, but he didn't expect it to be that sexy! He almost popped a boner just over her new look for crying out loud!

He then felt her warm hand on his cheek and looked into her eyes, seeing something that almost made him giddy with happiness.

Love.

A love for him and him alone. His heart was beating so quickly, he thought he would explode if it beat any faster. She pulled him in and pressed her lips against his, to which he quickly melted into. Her lips were soft and warm, as well as strong and loving. He moved his lips with hers in a slow, passionate kiss that went on for about 5 or 6 minutes.

Their tongues fought each other for dominance, Natsu's being the victor as it slid into Erza's mouth and explored her warm, moist cavern and making said woman moan from the feeling.

When they finally parted for air, a string of saliva kept their lips connected and the pair stared at each other as they gasped for air.

After a few seconds of silence, Erza muttered, "I love you…"

"I love you too." Natsu said, smiling at his new mate.

After a few minutes of talking to each other, both decided to head back downstairs to get something to eat. When they got down the stairs, however, they noticed all eyes were on them.

"What?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Did you two mate?" Tori asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Don't be a perv Tori." Blazi said with a sigh, making said girl pout.

"Yes actually, we did." Erza stated confidentally.

There was a pause in the guild for a second, and Erza started to grow worried that she said the wrong thing.

Before she could say anything, however, the guild erupted into cheers and coos. "Congratulations Erza, on becoming one of us." Stella smiled at Erza while Isabella lazily clapped.

"Nice one Salamander, she's a babe!" Gajeel hollered, getting a sigh from Pantherlily.

"Welcome to the guild, Erza-nee," Wendy smiled.

"Welcome…" said a monotone voice that made everyone freeze.

They all looked up to see their guildmaster standing at the top of the stairs with an unreadable expression, and all gulped in fear of what might have upset her.

Just then, Jermaine popped up from the stairway and wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her forehead and making her smile again. "Welcome to my guild~" Cooed Alice happily, making everyone sigh in relief.

The rest of that day was spent partying all the way til 3 AM, everyone having the time of their life, and Erza now thinking, '_This is where I belong…'_

**And that does it for this chapter!**

**Alice: That was fun! Right Jer-bear?**

**Jermaine: Yep, but I had even more fun with you…*Gropes her ass***

**Alice: J-jer-bear…not now…**

**Jermaine: What? Erza and Natsu have been all up on each other since they became mates.**

**Mystic: Next time, "Trouble with Guilds? Fairy Tail or Dragon's Wrath?"**

**Levy: I'm actually starting to like the place too.**

**Gajeel: cuz of me shrimp..**

**Levy: yeah yeah, babe.**

**All: See ya next time!**


	7. Fairy Tail vs Dragon's Wrath?

**Hello to everyone that's been enjoying the story! Sorry for the looong wait!~ I didn't have a laptop over the summer so I couldn't write! I'm back and I'm ready, so here we go!**

Gray and Lucy were starting to become even more curious. First they sent Levy to investigate Erza's whereabouts, in which Levy said she only saw Erza go to the library then home. Also, Levy herself started to disappear at random times with Erza. Not only that, but Levy's attire also took a turn to a more….revealing….side. Everyone in the guild was as curious as they were confused, but today, Gray and Lucy were determined to figure out what was going on.

They decided to start simple and approached Levy once she was about to leave the guild early once again.

"Good morning Levy-chan! Where are you going?" Asked Lucy in the most innocent voice she could.

Levy flinched from the sudden question, and with a nervous smile, Levy turned to her. "H-Hi Lu-chan! I-I was just…was just…going to the library! Yeah!"

"I know you love to read and all, but with how often and how long you go there, you should have read every book twice by now." Answered Gray lazily.

"W-well…you see…the thing is…" Levy hastily tried to think of an excuse. "I…kinda walk to a different town to read…" Levy mentally cheered at her quick thinking.

"A different town?" Lucy asked, a bit more curious.

"Yeah! I kinda read all the books in this town's library, so I thought I'd try a different one for new books!" Levy smiled.

"And I go with her for protection. Can't have little Levy walking through the woods all by herself…" Came a voice from behind them.

Lucy and Gray both stiffened up at the sound of Erza's voice, turning around to see the woman in question right behind them.

"Honestly, if you're so curious about Levy and I's whereabouts, you could have just asked me…unless you think I'd lie to you…are you both accusing me of lying?" Erza scolded, a dark aura flaring around her.

Lucy and Gray quickly shook their heads no and retreated back to their seats.

Both of them watched as Levy and Erza talked to one another before quickly leaving, once they were far away enough, the pair quickly followed after them into the forest.

"Are you sure they went this way Lucy? It's getting darker the deeper in we go…" Gray said a bit nervous of their surroundings.

"I'm positive both of them are going this way…Look! Up ahead!" Lucy pointed to the clearing ahead of them.

Both of them crouched down and peeked through the bushes, seeing Erza and Levy standing in the middle of the clearing.

"What are they doing…?" Gray asked, watching the two.

"I don't know…" Lucy responded.

Suddenly, two men walked out of the shadows, both with smirks on their faces. Lucy gasped a bit before whispering to Gray, "Those two are the registered members of Dragon's Wrath that the council has info on! Salamander and Black Steel Gajeel!"

Gray had a look of disbelief on his face before both of them turned to watch the scene unfold.

"Natsu baby! You left me waiting! That's not very nice…" Erza….pouted?! Since when does Erza pout?!

"Sorry Erza sweetie, we had some trouble on the way here." Salamander walked up to Erza and….kissed her?! As well as smacked her butt?! What is going on here?!

Black steel Gajeel walked up to Levy and started to…pet her? "Have you been a good kitten while I was away?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Oh yes! Levy has been very good!" Levy answered with a smile, making Lucy gape and Gray's jaw drop.

Gajeel chuckled before placing a leash on the collar they both just noticed she was wearing. "Shall we head to the guild hall?" He asked.

"Yeah, master gets upset if we're gone too long…" Salamander chuckled before the four made their way deeper into the woods.

"What….the hell….was that?" Gray asked, still in shock.

"We have to go tell the master!" Lucy said before grabbing Gray's arm and running back to the guild.

_~Back at the guild~_

Makarov was sitting in his office, sighing at the paperwork sitting on his desk when Gray and Lucy barged in, followed by a worried Mirajane. Makarov, not expecting the sudden intrusion, fell from his chair in surprise.

"W-what's going on here!" He yelled angrily, sitting back up from his fall.

"I'm sorry for the sudden intrusion master, but these two ran in here looking as though they've seen a ghost, they demanded that they speak to you immediately." Mirajane apologized.

"M-master! I saw something so unbelievable, that without Gray here being with me, you wouldn't believe it!" Lucy explained, looking close to having a panic attack.

"Erza…She…she pouted…she let salamander kiss her and smack her butt! She'd kill a man for even thinking of doing something like that!" Gray looked as though his soul was leaving his body.

"Levy! S-she was with Black Steel Gajeel! She was acting like a pet to him! A-and she even had a collar on!" Lucy followed, looking out of it.

Master Makarov looked absolutely shocked that any of this could happen. "Well that does explain why they've both been absent recently…" Makarov mumbled to himself.

"What do we do Master?" Mirajane asked from the doorway as all eyes in the room switched to him. Makarov sighed before a determined look set into his features. "No way will I allow another guild to steal any of my children. We're going to go get them back!" Makarov roared before getting up and making his way out of the office with the others following.

As soon as he entered the main area of the guild, He grew big enough to get everyone's attention while yelling for them to quiet down. All eyes were on him as he shrunk back down, sitting on the bar.

"Erza and Levy have been taken by the dark guild Dragon's Wrath." He announced. A collection of gasps sounded out afterwards. "There's no waaaay that someone like Erza could be taken hostage, She's ERZA!" Cana yelled in disbelief.

"I assure you that what I said is true. I also assure you that we of Fairy Tail will not sit and watch as two beloved members are taken away!" Makarov yelled and all of them cheered. "LET'S GO GET OUR FAMILY BACK!" and with that, the members of Fairy Tail set out to where Lucy and Gray led them.

_~Inside Dragon's Wrath~_

Erza was laughing, sitting on Natsu's lap while he kissed her neck. "Knock it off Natsu, that tickles!" Erza complained.

"Stop being so cute then." Natsu responded with a wicked smirk.

"Natsu, Stop sexually harassing Erza-san." Stella scolded from the bar while Isabella lazily slept.

"She wants it though…" Natsu whined.

At that moment, the doorway to the guild was blown in. Everyone that was inside at the moment looked towards the noise to see everyone from Fairy Tail standing there and Makarov in front of them all.

"M-master? Everyone? What's going on!?" Erza demanded, looking at them all.

"Erza! You've been hypnotized by them! This isn't you so snap out of it!" Lucy tried to get through to her.

"I have not been hypnotized, I come here of my own free will. Now answer me, What are you all doing here?" She asked once more.

"We're here to rescue you and Levy!" Gray said proudly, his ice magic flaring up.

"I don't need saving." Erza said coldly, making everyone look at her crazily.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Shouted a male voice.

Everyone turned to see Jermaine standing at the top of the stairs, looking like he was ready to kill someone.

"That must be the guild master!" Gray shouted, getting himself ready for a fight until…

"I'm not the guild master." Jermaine stated boredly.

Everyone looked confused until a slightly smaller figure covered up in a bed sheet ran out from nowhere, screaming bloody murder.

"JER-BEAR HALP ME! THE BOOGY MAN GOT ME AND HE'S TRYING TO EAT MY SOOUUULLL! I TOLD YOU HE WAS REAL! I TOLD YOU!" shouted the smaller figure before Jermaine sighed and lifted the blanket off of her, revealing a girl with long crimson hair and a slightly large rack wearing what seemed to be a black nightie. The men in the room blushed while Makarov tried to hold in his nosebleed. Jermaine grabbed the girl before she ran into the wall and held her into his chest, making her open her sapphire orbs and look around, blinking innocently.

"This is the guild master of Dragon's Wrath." Jermaine said, yawning while the girl pawed at his chest.

"Uppy!" She yelled at him. He, of course, complied with her demand and picked her up, making her giggle.

Everyone from Fairy tail watched with jaws dropped at the guild master for one of the most deadly dark guilds giggled like a child.

The girl then turned to them and smiled sweetly to them. "Hiya! I'm Alice Kukane, Guild Master of Dragon's Wrath! Nice to meet ya!" She cheered before Jermaine put her down.

"She's…" Lucy started.

"The guild master…?" Gray looked super confused.

"So, do you have some business with me, faries? I assume you do because you broke my door down and everything…you big meanies…" She pouted.

**That's the end for now~**

**Jermaine: Really Ali? You're gonna stop it here?**

**Alice: Well yeah, can't have too much in one chapter.**

**Mystic: You kinda owe them more considering how long you've been away.**

**Alice: Hey! Blame the school, not me!**

**Xanxus: Next time, Guild Compromise. Dragons work with Faries?**

**Jermaine and Alice: Until next time!**


End file.
